The teaching of children to practice good dental hygiene should begin at an early age.
Children's tooth brushes are generally smaller in size and have bristles that are configured for use by children.
Children's tooth brushes are also designed to take into account a child's special needs to be protected against harm.
It has been found that children can do a better job of brushing if the griping portion of the tooth brush handle is enlarged to aid griping and manipulating by a child's hands.
It has also been found that children will brush more regularly if the brushing is motivated by various positive sensory perceptions that accompany the brushing.